kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Crafter
Dark Matter I know we don't have much and some assumptions may have been made, but does this mean Dark Matter is back? Also, still don't have the game. Need to get it soon. Getting physical copy. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 15:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I took out the part where it says he IS Dark Matter, but I put in that he has a 'Dark Matter-like core'. I really don't know much, so I could be wrong, but for the sake of being cautious, I took it out. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 15:28, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Understood. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 15:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so it's about time we revive this topic. I've played through the game's entirety, meaning I've fought this boss; three times even. I think we can say this guy is Dark Matter, and here's why I choose to think so; it's a long one *He possessed a powerful individual, Claycia in this case. Dark Matter has possessed King Dedede, Queen Fairy, and Daroach, rather powerful characters in their own ways. *Has a single eye. I know, numerous Kirby characters are cycploses, but this just isn't something like Kracko. Another note is that while his sclera is still white in contrast to say 0/02's red, the pupil remains an ominous white color, with a black iris. *He stole all the colors from Dream Land. Dark Matter has stolen and hidden the Rainbow Drops for the Rainbow Bridge, and has drained happiness from both Pop Star and Ripple Star in their respective games. Dark Mind, should we consider him, had rule over the Mirror World until trumped as well. *Goal was to take over the universe. This seems to be a general goal of Dark Matter, by reducing planets into nothingness in certain ways. *Ramming him with a Rocket Dash exposes its true form underneath the colorful blobs of clay: shimmering darkness. *His battle takes place in space. The battle with 02 and most obviously Dark Nebula are in space. The battles in Dream Land 2, 3, and Amazing Mirror, are at high altitudes at the least; Hyper Zone may be considered space though, as it did block out Pop Star's rings as well. *The namesake. It has dark in the name, like Dark Matter, Dark Mind, Dark Nebula/0, etc. Furthermore, the usage of the word "Crafter" is a rather crafty one, pun intended. "Crafter" partially rhymes with "Matter," or is an assonance of the latter word at least, having identical vowel sounds. I don't feel like it's a coincidence such a word was used. So, that's my analysis as to why I believe this villain may very well be Dark Matter. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:46, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Your analysis holds water, but as you concluded, it is still just a belief. I feel it's worth mentioning the immense similarities in a trivia point, but we shouldn't directly state that he IS Dark Matter. Analyses and implications don't always hold the whole truth--Necrodeus supposedly created the Sun Stones in KTD, but we can't go on record as saying that it is definitely the case. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 17:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I see, but we've also concluded that Dark Nebula is Dark Matter, and it is presumed that 02 is a reincarnation of 0, but those aren't explicitly stated either. Dark Nebula has Dark in the name, and the Japanese one is Dark 0, but it doesn't mean they're related. Likewise, 02 could be something else entirely, like some sort of clone, a sibling, or an offspring or sorts, but those aren't taken into consideration in the article. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:37, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::A Japanese source directly confirmed that Dark Nebula is a part of Dark Matter. As for 0 and 02, the name clearly states that one is the "sequel" to the other. Aside from resemblance, a few characteristics, and a name that sounds similar to Dark Matter, nothing in KatRC goes far enough to say that Dark Matter's returned. 02 feels a bit more justifiable than Dark Crafter in my mind, but that's just me. Does anyone else have any thoughts on the topic? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 17:46, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. Do we have that Japanese source cited? If we don't we probably should. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:52, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::The ''20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kābī Pupupu Taizen book lists him under Dark Matter invaders. It's in Nebby's trivia. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 20:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) American name? So its American name is the "Dark Crafter"? --Mr. Guye (talk) 01:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is. Categories The Categories is disapearing!!! :I fixed it. August347 (talk) 17:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Suggestion Besides Dark Nebula, this villain is the closest thing to 0³ that we could get. I think we should categorize it as Dark Matter. Boggy B (talk) 18:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Only problem is, there's no true evidence (that I know of, at least) that supports that idea. We base info on the wiki on fact, so if you find true evidence for it, there'd be no problem classifying it. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC)